Haribal Han
'Approval:' 10/3/16 3 feats bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Haribal has black hair, with some speckles of white mixed in, salt and pepper as they say. He likes to keep it short, always with a buzzcut because he thinks long hair is annoying and hard to take care of. He wears a blue overcoat with large wave patterns on it, black long pants made of durable material and steel toed boots for full protection and hard kicks. He has brown eyes and a scar across the bridge of his nose extending to the top of his left ear. It was from an accident, falling from his first time climbing a tree using chakra. He likes reading a good book in the village graveyard on a sunny day, as it is quiet and clean, well kept. He also enjoys a good spar with strong opponents, especially Taijutsu users. He dreams of one day having peace in the ninja world, free from constant bickering and skirmishes. His favorite foods are kelp and porkbelly, and he cooks all kinds of hotpots by himself. He is known in class as the man of many frowns, as it is part of his natural complexion. He is easygoing and likes to make friends with most people except the ones that lack basic respect for others, but he does not like to get intimate with anyone. He has a loud and deep voice. 'Stats' (Total:34) ' '''Strength: 9 ' 'Speed: 9 ' 'Chakra Levels: 5 ' 'Chakra Control: 5 ' 'Endurance: 6 ' '''CP:45 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Taijutsu Specialist ' '''Genin 2: Gen'ei Specialist ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 * Leaf Gale - Rear spinning low kick that can knock over or flip targets into the air. (10 CP) * Zanzou - While on the move, the user is able to create afterimages to confuse their enemies. These afterimages act as Clone, except they stick to the user, cannot be altered in any way and leave if the user stops moving. Using Zanzou gives the user two after images, and copy the users movements precisely. The user is able to shuffle up the afterimages on a turn to turn basis, as to keep the enemy from being able to correctly predict which one is real, basic sensing is quickly able to see through the images, as they contain minuscule amounts of chakra. (10/5) * Springing Youth -10 CP stat buff in speed and str (+3 each), 10 CP to upkeep. (10/10 CP) Equipment *(2 EP) Smoke Bomb *(3 EP) Chakra Pill Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 1000 * Ryo left: 1000 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 2' *'Spent: 0' *'Banked: 2' *'Reset Day: Wednesday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'RP and Other: 1 ' 10/12/16 - ☀https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/55a9yz/training_again_anyone/ - 2 QP '''History and Story A member of the Kirigakure. His father passed away when he was young from illness and his mother runs a fabric shop in town. He entered the local school as any other child and has average grades in every subject, though that shows signs of changing for the better. Category:Character